Saitama vs Doomsday
Intro NO RESEARCH ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''D-B-X Pre-Fight Random city, 4:31 pm. '' Screaming is heard as panic ensues. Smash, crashing, all of those things happen as a monster ravages the city. It appears to be a talking giant penguin monster. '''Monster: EVERYONE! FEEL THE RATH OF MR. WADDLES! AHAHAHAHA!' A hero appears in all of this. Saitama: Hey, are you the guy who smashed up the store down the street? Monster: They were selling BIRD MEAT! Of all things to sell. Saitama: Of course, you did. Because it was sales day. My favorite day of the week. Monster: Leave now, idiot. Or else you'll get frozen! ''' Saitama: Ey, I'm not up for that today. As the hero is about to throw a punch, a giant capsule falls from the sky, killing it. Saitama: Well, that was easy. As he is about to leave, something jumps out of the capsule and crashes down. It roars a mighty roar and walks toward Saitama. The monster's name was Doomsday and it was pissed. Before it could attack, Saitama throws a punch. '''BANG! Doomsday lives, much angrier. Playing Boss Battle Theme 1 - Smash Bros Brawl Saitama: It's about time! Let's go! The two fists collide, causing a shockwave. Doomsday smacks Saitama a few times, but he doesn't care. Saitama kicks Doomsday's spiky face and punches him again, launching him back. Doomsday reacts by jumping towards Saitama, only to get punched in the face again. Angered, Doomsday grabs Saitama and throws him into a building nearby. It doesn't do anything as Saitama gets up from the damaged property. He dashes to Doomsday, ready to punch him again, only to be dodged and smashed into the ground mid-air. Caped Baldy jumps up, almost hitting Doomsday, but the monster blocks his fist and uppercuts him. The hero gets launched into the air and the villain jumps up, holding his arms to smash Saitama back to earth. But as he lowers his strong arms, Saitama grabs them, spins around, and throws the monster to the ground. Saitama lands, looking at the damage the fallen Doomsday has caused. Saitama: Thanks for the fight, Mr. SpikyMa- Doomsday jumps out of the ground behind Saitama and punches him into The Earth. Doomsday hits Saitama, landing him deeper, he hits him again and again and again and again, until he lays down a massive blow that sends down to the other side. Doomsday pops his head through the hole Saitama created but sees him nowhere. Saitama appears behind Doomsday and launches the monster outside the hole. Saitama jumps out and of the hole and delivers some punches on to Doomsday. Doomsday gets hurt but isn't done yet. He roars at Saitama and grabs him. He throws him into the air. As he comes back down, Doomsday punches him even farther up. He jumps and then hits and hits and hits. With one strong blow, he punches Saitama to the moon and follows him there. Saitama crashes down as Doomsday lands, punching him. The moon starts to get cracked. Saitama pushes the monster off of him and elbows him in the face. He throws him down. Doomsday backhands him out of sight. Saitama goes around the entire moon and comes back, punching Doomsday in the back of his head. The moon crashes even more. Saitama starts to lose his breath. Doomsday smacks him. Saitama quickly jumps over and lands on Doomsday. The powerful man does a massive super jump right on the ultimate's head. The force is so strong, it smashes the moon in four smashed up pieces and Doomsday severely injured on the in the ground. ] Music stop. Saitama lands back on Earth. Saitama: Now that was a fight. Before Saitama could walk away, Doomsday fall from the sky and hits him really hard. Saitama: Ow, that actually hu- Before Saitama could finish, Doomsday smacked him with the back of his hand. He then grows spikes on his hands and stabs the hero. Saitama falls to the ground. Doomsday: What a pathetic mess of a man. ''' Doomsday get's ready to place the final blow and smash Saitama's bald head in. When he's fist goes down, it is studdenly caught. Saitama: Ha. It's been awhile since I've seen my own blood. I think this is the sign to start getting serious. Playing The Hero - Jonathan Young Saitama twists Doomsday's arm, rips the spike in him and stabs Doomsday with it. '''Serious Series Saitama pulls his fist back and releases. ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH! Doomsday is launched back and hits the ground. The hero runs over. Doomsday gets up and grabs him at the right time. He smashes his head against Saitama's, only of his own to get hurt. Saitama punches Doomsday's head, launching him back. Doomsday gets up. Doomsday: You can't KILL ME IN ANYWAY I'VE DIED BEFORE! ''' Saitama: Guess I'll have to be more creative. SERIOUS PUNCHES. Saitama punches Doomsday tons of times, before breaking both of Doomsday's arms. He then aims his arm at Doomsdays teeth. Saitama: Thanks for the fight, it's been fun. The fist breaks the teeth in slow motion. The fist goes into Doomsday's mouth and exits the back of his head. Saitama pulls it out and then uppercuts him, obliterating his chest and skull. The One Punch Man walks away holding his chest. '''DBX Category:Christianthepupbot Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs with Music